This study examines the working conditions, attitudes and behavior of women clerical workers employed in two large organizations. Its goals are: a) to describe the impacts over time of particular socio-technical systems, especially rationalization and automation on quality of jobs; b) to describe the process of change as new technology and work systems are introduced and implemented; c) to assess the impacts of change on workers' responses and health, both on and off the job; d) to investigate the interaction between work and personal/family factors in determining workers' responses to the conditions of employment. The subjects are approximately 190 workers in four clerical specialties which differ in degree of rationalization and level of technology. They will be reinterviewed 18 months after the initial study. Areas to be covered by both open-ended and closed-ended items include: conditions of work, attitudes toward jobs, work behavior, physical ailments, assessment of change in work and personal/family life, and sociodemographic information. Impacts of working conditions over time will be measured by comparing attitudes and work behavior at Time 1 and Time 2. Changes in socio-technical systems will be measured through comparison of subjects' descriptions at two points in time and through separate field observation in the work units. Notes from these observations will be compared with detailed field notes from previous visits to the same units to assess changes in work systems and technology. The results of this study will be used to develop an integrated model which takes into account both work conditions and marital/family situations in determining women workers' responses to employment. In addition, it will provide needed information on the impacts of office technology on job structures, quality of work life, and workers' health.